poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
McLeach's defeat
This is how McLeach's defeat goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Open Season. McLeach: off his coat Who needs a grizzly? I'm gonna get me some rare equines. his shotgunchuckles gun Fluttershy: gasps she sees Willy's rifle Duncan: (as Dutch) NO!!! Fluttershy: up Willy's rifle Steam Mech: the rifle out of her grip Duncan: (as Dutch) RUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!! his AR-15 at McLeach McLeach: gun shots cause him to back up and then he falls into a pit WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! ''' gunshot ponies then look at the pit Duncan: (as Dutch) '''RUN!!! GO!!!! GET TO THE CHOPPER!!!! run Twilight: Go! Go! McLeach: climbing out I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill those stinking colorful equines!! gets out and sees them running Joanna, sic em! Joanna: them Mako: AAH!!!! Sharky: up to Willy (who is still out cold) WILLY, WAKE UP!! smacking him WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP DAMN YOU!! chase goes on Twilight: Everypony up that hill! Pinkie, and Fluttershy look back after hearing Joanna Joanna: as she chases them run up the hill. Sharky: Willy! Willy: Huh? Wha? What happened? Mako: You've been knocked out! But you've gotta get goin'! Ben: Yeah! McLeach is after the ponies! Willy: WHAT?! Steamy: Git' the dadgum hay goin'! They need you!! Willy: I'm going now! races off and grabs his rifle as he goes Joanna: growls Pinkie: as she runs gunshot McLeach: Blast it! another round and aims the scope POV we see the crosshairs point at the back of Twilight's head McLeach: fires the shot misses Joanna: RAR!!! Twilight: GAAAAH!!! all continue running up the hill Twilight: I think we're gonna make it! then when they reach the top, there is a cliff just in front, forcing them to stop Applejack: gasp Shining Armor: It's a dead end! Joanna: RAR!! RAR!! Pinkie: yelps Joanna: just near them Rainbow: I never thought it'd end like this! Joanna: growls Applejack: Apple Bloom behind her Just stay behhind me sis. Apple Bloom: Sure. McLeach comes up McLeach: cackles of the equines are frightened by his mere sight. McLeach: Got ya. Just look at them Joanna, the rarest animals in the world. And they're gonna make me rich. Filthy rich. Pinkie: her knees Please! Please don't kill me and turn me into a furcoat! My pelt's not that good! Besides, I have sisters! Both young and old! McLeach: I'm not turning all of you into coats and other things. Some of you will live, while some will perish. Applejack: Aw, nuts. McLeach: Now, which one shall I kill first? Flutterhy: No one! Joanna: RAR!! Fluttershy: and then faints McLeach: Who shall be first? Shining Armor: Me! I'd rather go, than my have wife go. Twilight: No, shoot me! It's me you want! McLeach: Well, if you insist. Spike: Twilight are you crazy?! Cadance: Yeah, you're still young! Twilight: No, I'm doing this for my friends, and family. McLeach: chuckles Yeah. at Twilight Twilight: gulps then closes her eyes prepared for the worst Shining Armor: No! look away, not wanting to see what happens next gunshot Spike: NOOOOO!!!! sniffs Pinkie: Well, at least she did it for us. Zecora: I hate to interrupt your moment of sorrow, but Twilight will be living again tomorrow. Pinkie: Hmm? Zecora: points look and then McLeach falls to the ground Twilight: her eyes and sees what happened there, just a few feet away is Willy (and his rifle barrel is smoking) Willy: heavily You... won't be killing any animals anymore. Percival C. McLeach. Ever again. Twilight: Thanks, thanks alot. Willy: When I say, "I'll protect you." I don't go back on my word! Sweetie Belle: But, are you sure he's dead? Willy: McLeach's neck Yeah, he's dead. Fluttershy: Good ridence! Willy Thank you so much! Willy: No problem. Fluttershy: Now, he won't kill anymore cute animals. Rarity: Thank you so much! Willy: Sure, not a problem. they hear a helicopter Joanna: Yah! away Willy: It's Beth, let's go. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts